


coffee.

by neonflares



Series: domestic adjustments. [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Nonbinary Lio Fotia, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Suggestive Themes, Texting, Trans Galo Thymos, dick talk, implied trans aina, lio please stop murdering plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonflares/pseuds/neonflares
Summary: “Well.. whenever you’re ready, let me know. I got myself a gift in the mail, anyways.” Galo’s smirk down towards Lio is relatively expectant. They don’t even notice what they said until the silence suffocates them, slowly glancing up to make eye contact with Galo. It takes a couple of blinks for them to realize before he hits him with a throw pillow.“What is it?”“A coffee grinder.”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: domestic adjustments. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again, my fellow gamers. i was really hoping i wouldn’t be here again, but god won’t let me rest. i’m taking it a bit easier with this one not being so… long. just a little one shot about lio switching from instant coffee to ground. (:
> 
> you don’t have to read the previous fic to understand this one, (but i’d still reeeeally appreciate it if you did ;_;) and for clarity i headcanon lio as a dmab nonbinary dude with he/they pronouns! i do my best to make sure it’s clear who’s saying/doing what but i’m monky
> 
> this is a liiiiiittle bit more on galo's side this time around and i'm still getting used to writing him;; i think i'm getting better though!! this is technically sort of a "damn i wish this were me" fic but hey

There has been a quiet giddiness in Galo’s heart regarding Lio getting out of the apartment so much. Sure, he spends hours and hours missing them if they’re out late getting drunk with “the boys”, but Lio looked so miserable. He was restless, just waiting and getting too stuck in his own head, contemplating and anxious. Worried that the world wasn’t ready for the ex-leader of the biggest Burnish terrorist group to be a normal member of society.

Lio sure as hell wasn’t. Even some of his own people see him as a traitor for taking away the thing that gave them meaning. But some are unwittingly loyal. Some can be forgiving. Few and far between, but it was enough for the both of them. “I got in,” the Burnish slams the door, smiling wide as they bring in their dance bag and assortment of papers. 

“You got the job?!”

Lio drops everything as they leap into Galo’s arms, legs wrapped around his snatched waist as he kisses him in celebration. “Soloist. I’m skipping corps de ballet _completely_. Best first audition they’ve ever seen.” They pull off the tie holding their ponytail, rip off their sunglasses, and take hot breaths between every hungry, _starving_ kiss.

“Can't wait to see you dance, Lio.” Each is returned with a clumsy, unpracticed eagerness. Galo wraps his arms tightly around their waist, pulling him with him as he lays back on the couch. The ballerinx whispers in his ear.

_"I could give you one right now."_ Sitting up, knees pinned on either side of his hips. Lio pulls his shirt off and above his head... and Galo realizes what kind of reward his boyfriend has in mind. “C...Could we just make out tonight?”

“Again?” The question is whispered back with a _barely_ palatable impatience as he glares desperate daggers into Galo’s pecs, “Is this not special enough? Do you… wanna save it for the first night of the show?” Lio is hesitant to ask. Every time he’s tried, it’s ‘Not now’ or ‘I wanna save it for something special’. But… “If you don’t wanna fuck, you can tell me.”

“No! I want to! I’m just… _I’m not ready to tell you._ ”

That hurts more than Lio would care to admit, like their own weapon is being used against them… They try to take the approach Galo always uses whenever they’re this unreasonably reserved and quiet about something.

“If you have a small dick, it’s fine. I’d rather top anyways.”

“I DON’T HAVE A SMALL DICK, OKAY?! It’s _huge!_ You’re gonna _freak_ when you see the heat I’m packing!” The rebel just _has_ to hide a snort and laugh at how quickly the firefighter changes tones. Their laughter leads them to lay down on top of him, face planted in his pecs as a finger circles around one of his nipples. Lio is willing to stay patient for him, and even kisses one of those _perfect_ muscles as a sign of good will.

“Well.. whenever you’re ready, let me know. I ordered myself something. That's enough for me.” Galo’s smirk down towards Lio is relatively expectant. They don’t even notice what they said until the silence suffocates them, slowly glancing up to make eye contact with Galo. It takes a couple of blinks for them to realize before he hits him with a throw pillow.

“What is it?”

“A coffee grinder.” The main reason why they’re so late is the fact that they wasted over an hour after the audition trying to decipher whether or not that would be “too much”. While Lio has been having a difficult time integrating into a society that was quick to ostracize them, they at least decided they like coffee. The conditions they would allow themself without Galo would be so much less than exceptional they might as well live in the sewers. He never hesitates to remind them that they deserve better every single time. Better being what most people would consider cheap and slightly scraping by, but rent in Promepolis isn’t exactly cheap.

He figured he’d be happy that he’s getting himself something nice for once, recalling how difficult it was for Galo to convince Lio to own more than one outfit… But the look Galo gives is that of absolute dread without even realizing it. He _has_ to come up with another reason to keep those containers coming. If not… he can’t dispose safely. Someone could get hurt. “I know they’re kind of expensive, but I found one for a good price. Remember that I’ll start making money soon… after I pay the bills.”

“...What? Whaddya mean? I'm happy for you, firebug.”

Galo’s smile is so obviously strained. In a way, Lio feels like they deserve all of this dodgy behavior. They don’t bother pressing him. They just stare at him, and the firefighter is truly pained and apologetic.

“It’s not too late to cancel the order.”

“No!” Galo grabs the hair in the back of Lio’s head and tugs it down so their eyes can’t wander like they have been. “You’re gonna treat yourself! I’m gonna find another place to get that coffee!”

“...If you like the instant stuff, we can still buy it. I just didn’t think you drank coffee. Wait, I _know_ you don’t drink coffee. What the hell do you need it for?”

“...Art?”

“Would it kill you to come up with a _good_ lie, Galo Thymos-- _Don’t give me those fucking eyes. They won’t work this time._ ” Galo tries to lace in a whimper with his trademark puppy dog pout, but Lio makes a pointed effort not to face him. He puts his shirt back on, putting on the accessories of his usual ‘disguise’ so no one bothers him out in public. “Fuck this. I’ll just go get wasted with someone that’s _actually_ happy for me.”

“Lio, you know that’s not--” The slamming of the door shakes the room so fiercely, the new succulent they placed on an end table next to said exit falls to the floor and shatters. Lio had probably stomped off too far to notice, but that isn’t going to stop Galo from feeling just as, if not _more_ upset about it. They _just_ bought this thing.

That’s not what’s important.

Galo scratches through his hair in frustration, _knowing_ he should take his bike out to that pit before he takes to the vandalism Lio has been influencing him towards every time he gets frustrated. No more practicing horrible graffiti on dumpsters or nearly breaking his controller trying to play video games. It’s time… to phone a friend.

Aina! 🌟  
  
AINAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Hey Galo.  
  
):  
  
What did Lio do this time?  
  
He bought a coffee grinder.  
  
🤨  
  
And?  
  
I was USING the empty Folgers containers to throw my needles away!  
  
Don’t you guys do laundry?  
  
Just use the detergent bottle like everyone else.  
  
Uh, no? I use the pods? Why would you use liquid when the pods are right there?  
  
Liquid is way cheaper?  
  
But they aren’t squishy.  
  
:/  
  
Fine, but Lio isn’t gonna like it.  
  
They won’t even notice.  
  
Yeah, Aina! I’m sure the person that noticed when I moved Snake Gyllenhaal like two inches away from the door isn’t gonna notice new detergent!  
  
Seriously? And he hasn’t figured out you’re trans?  
  
Um  
  
gtg, I forgot Lio killed Snake Gyllenhaal.  
  


Aina did end up making a strong point. Maybe Lio already knows, and just never decided to say anything. The fact that Galo even _has_ this anxiety about him finding out is just ridiculous. Lio was completely unabashed and quick to correct Galo, stating that he wasn’t a man or a woman. Yet, here he was being quick and defensive. A total hypocrite, with how often he grills Lio for never communicating. There’s a solution now, but it doesn’t change the fact that Galo owes them an apology.

Going between old, **_old_ ** retro games and baking is a surefire way to ensure something is burnt. But Lio always had bizarre taste in food; they **prefer** their baked goods to be a little bit burnt. He doesn’t even want frosting done the right way where the cake is put in the fridge for a little bit. They love having the little bits of cake smeared in the frosting and making a huge mess. This is always painful. The first time Lio instructed him on exactly how they liked their cake made Galo go through the five stages of grief. This time? This time isn’t much better, but the comforting OST of Spyro in the background licks his metaphorical wounds.

Galo wasn’t even completely sure if Lio was going to actually come home tonight. It’d make sense for them to stay the night at Meis and Gueiras’ place, but lo and behold the jingling of keys along with a few thumps on the door are shortly followed by the thoroughly wasted dancer coming inside. For once it’s Lio that goes straight for the hug, weepy and kissing Galo all over in apologies. “Galo. Galo. _Galo, Galo, Galo._ I’m ssssso sorry for being such a _jackass!_ Take your time, baby… Take all the time you need… If you don’t wanna tell me, that’s fiiiine!”

The firefighter picks him up and is quick to turn them around to see that the cake he made for him is still warm and a little burnt, just like he likes it. There’s a little squeal that comes out when Lio essentially crawls up and over Galo’s shoulder to get a taste of the frosting. “And you remembered the little bits of cake that you hate that I like so much!”

“How could I forget? It was the worst baking experience of my life.”

“You know, _you_ should open up a bakery.”

“I couldn’t do that.”

“Not with that attitude, you can’t,” Lio is slow and careful to take the frosting knife to cut themself a slice, “What happened to the man who bought me shoes so I could follow _my_ dreams? Do I have to buy you a bakery? Because I will.” Galo slaps their bony ass to coerce them into shutting up. He _knows_ Lio’s fucked up, because this is the only time they’ll unapologetically snort into their laugh.

“But… I’m ready to tell you. If you wanna hear it.”

Lio rolls themself off of Galo and stumbles when they land on their feet. “Only if you’re _really_ ready and not just doing it for my sake.” They plate their own slice, getting a little teary eyed when they just now realize the cake says _‘I’m Sorry, Lio’_ in his messy, sloppy, adorable handwriting… but they contain themself. Lio sits on the counter and digs in, otherwise giving Galo his full attention.

Now that he’s sitting up here with his legs crossed and expectant, despite the completely wasted state he’s in, Galo suddenly feels himself getting cold feet. He shifts his feet before practically yelling, “I think we should get liquid detergent for the laundry!”

Even though Lio is facing Galo directly, the look he gives seems more like he’s staring off into space. Galo even looks behind him to see if he’s missing anything like a bat or a cool bird out the window, but no dice. “...I’m trans.”

“Is _that_ all? Look, _looklooklooklook._ I know being born with a dick makes me evil.”

“You’re not evil.”

“But it doesn’t make me fucked up.”

“I dunno, you’re lookin’ pretty fucked up right now, firebug.” Lio pulls Galo into a kiss only to raspberry all over his lips. They say a mantra in their head:  Disgusting. Absolutely revolting. What a cruel dig from my perfect boyfriend. This _is_ beyond _fucked up._

__

“But… seriously, it’s fine. This doesn’t change anything. If things go well, maybe I could help--”

__

“No, no, no. I already got phallo a few years back. I just...”

__

“It’s alright. Tell me more when I’m sober.” Lio got up and let the half-eaten slice of cake fall into the ground with the plastic plate. This time they go for the hug, rubbing their face in Galo’s pecs and chuckling for a moment the way they always do when they enjoy these things. “You know I’m going to love you no matter what, right, Galo Thymos?”

__

“Babe, you _gotta_ let up on saying my full name.”

__

**Author's Note:**

> i’m trying to keep with the theme of “galo and lio learning something ultimately positive about each other but hiding it for no fucking reason”. as a transman myself, while i obviously love seeing trans hcs i find it really heartbreaking that there are so few people seeing galo as a transman? seeing lio as a transman just feels really typical and expected. and since i’m sort and kind of “pretty looking” myself it makes me feel like i don’t really pass;;; 
> 
> nonbinary lio and trans galo just make more sense to me idk galo's the one touting around his baller ass top surgery and having to wear the sleeve that conveniently covers his phallo arm idk what to tell you
> 
> am i projecting my own experiences/experiences i wish i had a little aggressively? maybe but sometimes you just need to write to cope


End file.
